Borareta/Gallery
Manga Bollarator_in_manga.png Bollarator_in_manga3.png Bollarator_in_manga2.png Anime U3G.png Borareta48.png BoraretaGodPad.png|Borareta in the GodPad Croppedborareta.png BoraretaY.png WarriorsU3.png|Borareta alongside Biarra, Catopesra and Maji Kayo in the shadows. Borareta_and_BiaraX.jpg|Borareta, Biarra and his teammates advance in battle. Reactions to Kale's transformation.PNG|Borareta reacts to Kale's transformation. EveryonelookatKale.png|Borareta, Bikal, and Rubalt watch Kale about to unleash her power. BoraretaEyes.jpg|Borareta's eyes. BoraretaEyes2.jpg BoraretaEyes3.jpg|Borareta about to release his energy attack toward Gohan. BoraretaAttacksReal.jpg|Borareta attacks Gohan. GohandeviateBorareta.jpg|Gohan deflects from Borareta attack. TheBorareta.jpg BoraretaKi.jpg|Borareta concentrates his attack... BoraretaLaser2.jpg|... and releases it. BoraretaXgohan.jpg|Borareta confronts Gohan. BoraretaArms.jpg BoraretaArms2.jpg|Borareta releases his arms. BoraretaArms3.jpg|Borareta about to attack with his arms. BoraretaArms4.jpg BoraretaArms5.jpg BoraretavsGohan.jpg BoraretavsGohan2.jpg|The blow of arm of Borareta is blocked by Gohan. BoraretaX.jpg|Borareta with both arms outstretched. BoraretaZ.jpg|Borareta using Mystic Attack and Eye Laser simultaneously. BoraretaVSKamehameha.jpg|Borareta's Laser Eye vs. Gohan's Kamehameha. Borareta10.png|Borareta gathering his arms. BoraretaY.jpg Borareta_vs._Vegeta.jpg|Borareta confronts Vegeta. VariusFighters.jpg|The reaction of Borareta before the power liberation of Jiren. EveryonelookGenkiDama.jpg|Borareta and other fighters watch Goku's Spirit Bomb. Borareta_in_the_Shadow..jpg|Borareta and his teammates in the shadows. Borareta_in_the_shadow2.jpg BKPP.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-10-08-15h47m37s214.png|Borareta, Paparoni, Koitsukai and Pancéa arise to confront Jiren. U3robotss.png|Borareta, Pancéa and Koitsukai surround Goku. BoraretaU3.png|Borareta kick's Goku. BoraretaKicksGoku2.png BoraretaKicksGoku3.png Borareta45.png|Borareta, Pancéa and Koitsukai confronts Goku. BoraretaPK.png|Borareta, Pancéa and Koitsukai discuss. BoraretaSlide.png|Side view of Borareta's body. BoraretaX.png|Universe 3 advances against Goku. Boraretajj.png Borareta7.png|Borareta about to be hit. Borareta01.png|Borareta is hit by Caulifla's attack. Borareta8.png Borareta9.png|Borareta is knocked out by Caulifla's Ki Attack. Borareta1.png|Borareta, Pancéa, Koitsukai and Paparoni. Borareta2.png|Borareta and his teammates are observed by Zeno, at GodPad. Borareta3.png|Borareta heads to Paparoni after his call. Borareta4.png|The remaining warriors of Universe 3 come together. Borareta5.png Borareta6.png|Vegeta and Gohan deviate from Borareta's attack. Borareta14.png Borareta15.png Borareta16.png Borareta17.png Borareta18.png Borareta19.png Borareta20.png|The Saiyans of the Universe 7 deviate again. Borareta21.png|Vegeta strikes Borareta's arm. Borareta23.png Borareta22.png|Borareta easily deflects Vegeta's kick. Borareta24.png Borareta25.png Borareta26.png Borareta27.png Borareta28R.png|Borareta attacks Vegeta by surprise, quickly... Borareta29.png Borareta30.png Borareta31.png|... But it fails again. Borareta32.png|Borareta and Pancéa use Continuous Energy Bullets. Borareta33.png|Goku and Vegeta face the attack of the two warriors. Borareta34.png Borareta35.png|Borareta and Pancéa advance against Goku and Vegeta. Borareta36.png Borareta37.png|The attack of the warriors from the Universe 3 are blocked by Gohan. Borareta38.png Borareta39.png|Borareta and Pancéa are repelled by Gohan. Borareta40.png Borareta41.png Borareta42.png Borareta43.png Borareta44.png|Borareta and Pancéa are hit by Gohan's Ki Blast. Borareta46.png Borareta47.png Borareta50.png Borareta49.png Borareta51.png Borareta52.png|Borareta, Koitsukai and Pancéa land on the ground. Borareta53.png|Borareta and his teammates face to face with Gohan. Borareta54.png Borareta55.png|Borareta's 3D Scan Mode. Borareta56.png Borareta57.png Borareta58.png|Borareta about to attack Gohan, after surprising him. Borareta59.png|Gohan deflects Borareta's attack... Borareta60R.png|...and finds a way to immobilize it. Borareta61.png Borareta62.png Borareta63.png Borareta64.png Borareta65.png Borareta66.png Borareta67.png Borareta68.png|Borareta is thrown by Gohan. Borareta69.png Borareta70.png Borareta71.png|It is then hit by the various Ki Blast of a Saiyan. Borareta72.png DRK0Hm UMAc5ms7.jpg|The warriors of the Universe 3 in their posture. Borareta73.png Borareta13.png Borareta74.png Borareta75.png|Borareta, Koitsukai and Borareta put Plan X into practice. Borareta76.png Borareta11.png|Borareta during the Fusion process. Borareta12.png Borareta77.png|The bodies of Borareta and Pancéa combine for fusion. Borareta84.png Borareta78.png Borareta79.png Borareta80.png Borareta81.png Borareta83.png Borareta82.png|Borareta's legs make up the bottom of the fusion. Unknown-0.png|The combination of the bodies from Borareta, Pancéa and Koitsukai, result in the fused super warrior, Koichiarator. Borareta83.jpg Borareta84.jpg|Borareta is eliminated. Borareta87R.jpg|The image of Borareta on GodPad, after being eliminated. Borareta85.jpg|Borareta is teleported to the bleachers, next to his teammates. Borareta86.jpg Team U3 erased.png|The Team Universe 3 about to be erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Borareta89.jpg Borareta88.jpg|Borareta together to Universe 3, is erased from existence. Universe 3 Revived.png|Borareta revived with the rest of his universe. Artwork U03 theborareta.png|Borareta's full appearance. Category:Galleries